


Closer than Ever

by ElectraAshLeakySmith



Series: The Hope For Us [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Prince Caspian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraAshLeakySmith/pseuds/ElectraAshLeakySmith
Summary: Caspian stared at the papers on his desk, his mind was elsewhere. It had been two years since Edmund had been ripped away from him.





	Closer than Ever

Caspian stared at the papers on his desk, his mind was elsewhere. It had been two years since Edmund had been ripped away from him. Those two years had been hell. Trying to get his world to accept the Narnians and recovering peace in all of Narnia had been a difficult struggle but they had nearly achieved it.

Caspian sighed, the moment Edmund left was playing on a loop in his head. Edmund looking up at Peter shocked when he had announced that they were returning home. The pained expression which soon appeared on Edmund's face when he looked at Caspian but before either Edmund and Caspian were ever able to say goodbye to each other, Peter pushed Edmund through the portal back to their world and that was it, Edmund was gone.

Caspian was worried for what might happen next, was he going to be forced to marry someone, so they can continue the royal bloodline. He knew the lords were trying to find him a wife, they had been since Caspian was crowned. The Lords had introduced Caspian to many pretty and sweet women, but no one ever brought him the same feelings that Edmund did. Caspian feared that the next time Edmund returned to Narnia as Aslan said, Caspian would have been long dead.

There was a knock at the door which pulled Caspian out of his thoughts.

"Enter" Caspian said, the door opened revealing one of the guards.

"Your highness, I apologise for interrupting you whilst you are working but we found an unconscious body in the woods, we brought them to the healer" the guard said. 


End file.
